It Lives Under The Bed
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Trackers 3. Sam, Dean, and Jessica hunt for a monster that Sam faced when he was a boy.
1. Prologue: Stolen In The Night

IT LIVES UNDER THE BED

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Rather than make you guys wait an **insanely** long time for this update, I thought I'd take a break from my One Tree Hill fic. I got some of the information for the monster from Wikipedia, but it was pretty obsure, so I had to make a lot of stuff up.

PROLOGUE: STOLEN IN THE NIGHT

JOLLET, CHICAGO

Two eight year old girls in their pajamas knelt next to the bed, palms together.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take," they recited. Then, they hopped into bed. A few moments later, a tall man came into the room.

"You two all settled?" he questioned, smoothing back the hair of one. _My little girl's so beautiful_, he thought to himself. He felt so blessed to have her.

"Yes, Daddy," the first girl replied.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, Mr. Jameson," the other girl said.

"Ah, no problem, Kelly," Mr. Jameson told her with a soft smile. She was such a sweet kid. "You both said your prayers?" he questioned. They answered in the affirmative. Mr. Jameson kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Good night, little Chrissy. Sleep tight and---" he began.

"And don't let the bedbugs bite," Chrissy finished with her father. They laughed. He gave her another kiss and then walked out. The girls fell asleep seconds later. Minutes later, soft scratching was heard. Then, there was a hiss and a long, boney arm reached out from under the bed. Hearing a spring squeak, Chrissy bolted upright. She squinted in the darkness, but found nothing. With a sleepy groan, she lay her head back on the pillow. The arm, which had fallen still when the girl awakened, resumed its travel. It wrapped a finger around Kelly's wrist. It continued this action until the entire hand was holding the arm. Then it tugged. Feeling the shift on the bed, Chrissy's eyes flew open. Seeing her friend was being dragged off the bed, she quickly grabbed the other arm. For a moment, there was an intense tug-of-war as the little girl tried her best to keep her friend on the bed. She couldn't let her friend get stolen. She just couldn't.

"DADDY! DADDY!" she screamed. _Daddy, I need you. I need your help_, she thought. With a sharp pull, Kelly was yanked out of her grasp.

"DADDY!" Chrissy shrieked. _Where is he?_ she wondered. The hand tried to snake itself around her leg but she stomped on it with all of her might. There was the sound of something snapping. The bedroom door blew open and light flooded the room.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" he asked. The little girl could only cry. It was then that he noticed that his daughter was alone.

"Chrissy, where's Kelly?" he asked urgently. His daughter continued to cry. He bent down and pulled her close.

"Honey, I need you to tell me where Kelly is. Did she go to the bathroom?" he asked, trying to figure out how he hadn't heard her up and about.

"She's---she's---gone. It---it---it took her," she sobbed.

"What took her? Where's Kelly?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"The---the monster under the bed," Chrissy weeped.


	2. Chapter One: Familiar Story

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW. I only whatever you don't recognize. I got some of the information for the monster on Wikpedia, but I had to make a lot of it up because it was so obscure. And even though they're not in Chicago right now, I was going with the idea that papers sometimes mention things that occurred in nearby cities and towns. From now on, this series **may** have a minimum amount of swearing. I believe the _Chicago Tribune_ is an actual newspaper, so I don't own that either.

CHAPTER ONE:

_**Sam and Dean ran into the burning building. Jessica's twin sister Rachel was pinned to the ceiling, abdomen slashed. **_

_**"Jess!" Sam yelled, squinting through the fire. Rachel looked at him accusingly.**_

**_"Why Sam?" she asked. Fire lunged around the apartment._** With a gasp, Sam Winchester jerked awake.

"Are you okay?" his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, asked in concern.

"Bad dream," Sam replied. Just then, his older brother, Dean walked into the hotel room.

"Up and at 'em, guys. I got breakfast," he announced.

"Whatever it is, it better come with a half-caff double vanilla latte," Sam muttered.

"Sorry, Princess. They only had black regular," Dean responded. Sam made a noise of dissatisfaction, but got out of bed, revealing the previous day's clothes. Jessica wrinkled her nose in distate, but kept her mouth shut. They had had a hard night and Sam had been so exhausted from their previous hunt that they had been barely able to get him to the bed. The younger hunter took the food and drink offered to him and began eating. Dean pulled out a newspaper and perused it.

"Whoa," he said suddenly. Sam looked at his brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Son of a---" the older man started to say, but cut himself off when he remembered that there was a lady present. "Sorry," he apologized.

"What'd you find?" Jessica questioned.

"Chicago PD was called to a home in Jollet to investigate a disappearance of an eight-year old girl from a residence," Dean reported. Sam froze, his meal forgotten.

"A kid?" he repeated. His stomach knotted uncomfortably. He **hated** when their hunts involved children.

"Does it say how?" Jessica questioned.

"Says here Peter Jameson checked on his daughter and her friend to say good-night and then went to bed himself. He wakes up to his kid screaming and her friend's nowhere to be found," Dean reported.

"They got any leads on what did it?" Sam asked.

"Daughter claims there was a monster under the bed," Dean stated. "It also states that there have been other similar disappearences in the past three months. The Jameson kid is the only known survivor," he continued.

"Well, I say we go check it out," Jessica determined.

"Right. Let's go," Sam agreed. With that, they all grabbed their things and headed for their vehicles.

"You got an address?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Just follow me," Dean answered before getting in his 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam and Jessica fastened their helmets and mounted Sam's 1987 Honda 250. Then, they took off. About half an hour later, they arrived in the city.

"Where's he taking us?" Jessica shouted over the roar of the engine. Sam merely shrugged. Then, they were at the residence. Sam and Dean pulled out fake i.d's and walked up to the door, with Jessica at their heels. Dean rang the doorbell and it was opened to reveal a tall man with brown hair and a haggard appearance.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tony Kellerman, and these is my partners Benny Krupke and Alicia Baker. We're from the _Chicago Tribune_," Sam replied. "Are you Peter Jameson?" he continued.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Mr. Jameson questioned.

"We don't mean to be a bother, but we were wondering if we could possibly talk to your daughter," Sam requested.

"She's really shook up," Mr. Jameson said hesitantly.

"We understand that and we'll tread softly. If we could just have a few minutes," Sam said in his soothing way. Dean hid a smirk as the trio were granted entrance. Sammy was good.

"Chrissy's room's upstairs. It's the first one to the right. She hasn't left since it happened," Mr. Jameson told them. They went upstairs.

"Chrissy?" Sam asked. A an eight-year old girl with blonde hair wordlessly turned to them.

"Chrissy, honey, can you tell us what happened tonight?" Sam queried.

"It took her," Chrissy answered.

"Took who?" Jessica questioned.

"Kelly," Chrissy answered.

"Chrissy, you said something took her. What was it?" Sam wondered.

"I---I don't know exactly. But it---it had a large boney hand and it pulled her under the bed," Chrissy answered. She went to her dresser where she took something out and dropped it in Sam's hand. His breath hitched. **_Six-year old Sam watched as a large, boney hand reached out from underneath the bed._**

"Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh," Sam said, dropping the bone on the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"I'm---I'm gonna be sick," Sam stated.

"Middle of the hall," Chrissy said in an automatic monotone. Instantly, Sam took off, Jessica close behind. Once Sam was in the bathroom, he placed his hands on the sides of the sink and wretched into the drain.

"Hey, you all right?" Jessica asked in concern. After he was done, he washed out his mouth and turned around. "Sam, what's going on?" she questioned.

"Oh, man. Oh, man," Sam murmured. Presently, Dean came in.

"Is he all right?" he questioned.

"I'm...really not sure," the girl confessed.

"Dean, I know what she saw," Sam stated hoarsely.

"What?" Dean wondered.

"The Boogeyman," Sam responded.


	3. Chapter Two: Blame Game

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Raven524 (ch 1): Thanks. Here you go.

Freedom Skies: Thanks. I will.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, I know. What's up with that? Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Here's more. I will.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. JA did an amazing job with that scene.

Pmsdevil01: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural and its characters belong to the CW. I only own whatever you don't recognize.

"The Boogeyman? You're sure?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Dang. This is bad. From what I recall, that thing was nasty," Dean stated.

"If you guys came across this before why is it still around?" Jessica wondered.

"'Cuz I messed up," Sam snapped.

"Sammy," Dean said reproachingly.

"Could we just---could we just **go**?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yeah. Sure," Dean agreed. With that, they left. Back at the hotel room, Sam blew out a breath. _Oh, man. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this freak is back_, he thought to himself. What were they going to do? Dean looked at his brother.

"Just take it easy, Sammy. We'll figure out what to do," he assured.

"Dean, this is all my fault," Sam stated.

"Sammy, come on," Dean chided. "This isn't like you," he continued.

"Let's just face it, Dean. I messed up and whole bunch of other kids have gotten hurt because of it," the younger boy snapped.

"Sam, hey. What's going on with you?" Jessica asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Jess, please don't touch me! Just---don't!" Sam exclaimed, jerking away. Jess stared, a hurt expression on her face. Sam had never spoken like this to her. The boy grabbed his wallet from the bed and pocketed it. "I'm goin' out. I won't be back for a while," he said.

"Sam," Jessica said.

"It's better this way, Jess. Don't wait up," Sam responded. Then, he walked out. Moments later, they heard the sound of his motorcycle taking off.

"Wha---" Confused, Jessica turned to Dean.

"I've got no idea," was the response. Moments later, Sam arrived at a bar, parked his bike, and then walked in.

"Double Hennessey, Soda Back," he ordered, flashing his driver's license. The bartender said nothing, but instantly made the drink. Sam took a drink and grimaced. However, he kept drinking. From the deepest depth of his mind, he heard a child's screams. His eyes clouded. He couldn't believe this was happening again. If he had only killed the freak when he had a chance. But he had gotten scared...weak. Sam continue to drink. Back at the hotel, Dean checked his watch.

"I don't like this. Sammy looked really wound," he commented.

"Let's go check him on him," Jessica suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," Dean agreed. With that, they both walked out of the hotel room and got into the Impala. Then, they drove into town.

"Where do you think he'd go?" Jessica questioned after awhile.

"In this state, I'm not sure," Dean admitted. Then, "There's his bike!" He carefully manuevered the Impala into the lot and parked it next to a truck. Then the two exited the car and walked into the bar.

"Sam!" Dean cried, seeing his brother's lanky form on a stool in front of the bar. The younger hunter made no indication that he had heard his brother.

"Sam!" Jess exclaimed as she and the other man walked up to him.

"Barkeep, cut him off," Dean instructed. The bartender nodded in consent.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go back to the hotel," Dean said.

"It's all my fault. I froze," Sam stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica questioned.

"I shouldn't be hunting. I just mess everything up. It's why Mom and Dad exiled me to Stanford," Sam said.

"Okay, little brother. It's time for us to leave," Dean decided. He reached for Sam, who pushed him away angrily.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with you!" Sam shouted.

"Okay," Dean agreed. He turned to leave. Sam got off the stool. Then, Dean turned back around and punched his brother in the face. With a moan, he staggered back. However, Dean was quick to to catch him.

"Sorry, Sammy," the older boy apologized to his unconscious brother. "Come on. Let's get him out of here," he continued.

"He's all paid up, right?" Jessica checked.

"Yeah. It's all covered," the bartender assured them. With that, Jessica and Dean led Sam to the Impala.

"Thank God he doesn't pull stunts like this often," Dean muttered as they put the lanky man in the backseat. "You grab Sammy's bike. I'm good here," he stated after buckling him in. Jessica went to where Sam had parked the bike and put on his helmet. Then, the two went back to the hotel. After arriving, they disembarked from their respective vehicles, with Jessica removing the headgear. Jessica and Dean laid Sam on the bed.

"What do you think he was talking about back there?" she wondered.

"Honestly, I've got no clue," he responded.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah. He'll just have a splitting headache when he wakes up," Dean assured her. As Dean watched his brother, Jessica went over to where he kept his things. She rifled through it until she found his journal. Then, she started flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Information on the Boogeyman," Jessica replied.

"I don't think it'd be in his journal. Why don't you you try Mom or Dad's?" Dean suggested.

"You sure?" Jess asked.

"Pretty sure," Dean answered.

"Okay," Jess agreed. With that, Dean pulled out the two journals and together, the hunters perused them.


	4. Chapter Three: Boogeyman

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Freedom skies: Thanks.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Glad you like it.

Spuffyshipper (ch 2-3): Thanks. Yeah, so did I. But it was **so** worth the wait. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, I guess so. Not **too** similar I hope. Read on and see.

MASH fan: Hey, I've seen a couple of eps of that show. Kinda funny. Thanks. Glad you think so. Here's more.

Raven524: Thanks. Keep on readin'.

Robbie the Phoenix: Yeah, I know what you mean. Too bad. You should always go with your instincts. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more.

Windyfontaine (ch2-3): I am too, I know what you mean. Thanks. Glad you think so. Thanks. I will. You'll see. Thanks. Here's more.

Pmsdevi101: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

The first thing Sam was aware of when he woke up two hours later was the throbbing in his head.

"Oh, man," he moaned, sitting up carefully.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Dean smirked.

"You hit me," Sam petulantly accused.

"Yeah, you were drunk," Dean stated.

"You **hit** me," Sam emphasized.

"We'll do the whole tortured little brother thing later. Right now, we gotta figure out what to do about the Boogeyman," Dean stated.

"What do the journals say?" Sam wondered.

"Ah, the information's totally obscure," Dean said. "I mean, Mom and Dad are masters at info gathering, but this---they didn't have much," he continued.

"You're sure? I mean, Dad's thought process---it's iffy at best," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. And, yes, I'm sure," Dean responded.

"So how do we even fight the freak?" Jessica wondered.

"We're gonna have to sneak in and kill it," Dean answered.

"But how do we get them out of the house?" Sam questioned. "What story do we give them and does anybody have any advil?" he continued with a slight moan. Jessica gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look and rummaged through her bag.

"It's not advil, but---" Jessica handed Sam the pain reliever which he opened and swallowed two pills dry.

"We could tell them that we'd like to check under the kid's bed and see if we could find anymore evidence," Dean surmised.

"You really think he'd go for that?" Sam questioned.

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right," Dean agreed.

"We could always tell him the truth," Jessica stated. They all looked at each other.

"Nah," they chorused, shaking their heads.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry," Sam suggested.

"No wonder. Let's go," Dean agreed. With that, they all went to a local diner, making sure to be armed, just in case. As they ate, the three talked quietly. Sam stared at his brother and girlfriend. He knew that they wanted to kill the Boogeyman, he did too. But he didn't want them to know how he had messed up. They wouldn't understand. After their meal, the three walked around town.

"It's pretty quiet tonight," Jessica commented.

"Yeah. Almost **too** quiet," Dean muttered.

"You're very paranoid, you know that?" Jessica kidded.

"No, Dean's right. There's not even dogs barking or anything," Sam stated. Just then, they heard crashing.

"Over there! Go!" They raced towards the sound. As they neared the house, they all realized it was the same residence that they had been in before. With almost no effort, Dean and Sam broke down the door and then raced upstairs to the girl's room. Chrissy screamed as the Boogeyman tried to pull her under the bed. Sam took his gun and pulled the trigger. The thing hissed and let the little girl go. Jessica quickly grabbed the girl and hurried away. In the commotion, Mr. Jameson ran into the room took his daughter in his arms. Sam kept shooting until it disappeared. After it disappeared back under the bed, Sam panted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, man. Oh, man," he moaned.

"Easy, Sammy. Don't you lose it," Dean cautioned.

"You three wanna explain to me what the heck is goin' on around here?" Mr. Jameson demanded.

"Don't worry. We'll kill this thing. We'll make sure it doesn't take anybody else," Sam said.

"Mr. Jameson, we're gonna have to ask you to leave this house for the night. Maybe stay at a neighbors," Dean suggested.

"Hey, I don't appreciate---" Mr. Jameson angrily started to stay.

"Daddy, please do as they say," Chrissy interrupted.

"All right," Mr. Jameson agreed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if Chrissy wanted him out of the house, he'd get out of there. The man walked out.

"Sammy, you wanna explain what's goin' on with you, or what?" Dean queried. Sam made a noise of distress and shook his head.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: tell me what's goin' on with you: **now**," Dean ordered. Sam's shoulders slumped.

"Okay," he agreed softly. "Okay."


	5. Chapter Four: Sam's Confession

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Rockchick900: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I've never really listened to them, so I can't comment fairly.

Robbie the Phoenix: Thanks. Well, read on. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Here you go. Thanks.

Raven524: Yeah. Read on.

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Well, glad you approve. Here you go. I've been lookin' and waitin'.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Sam fell on Chrissy's bed and rubbed his neck with his hands. He couldn't---he couldn't believe he was about to admit this, but he knew it had to be done.

"It was in Atlanta, Georgia. I was six," he began. "Kids were dying, being dragged under the bed. At the same time, I had made friends with this kid named George Leland and Mom and Dad said I could spend the night with him because they wanted to keep me safe." As he talked, Sam's mind went back.

**_Six-year old Sam watched as a large, boney hand reached out from underneath the bed. His breath hitched. What was it? He had never seen a creature like this before. He watched as the fingers wrapped themselves around George's wrist. Then, it pulled. Moving quickly, the boy smashed a small fist against the bones, successfully snapping one. There was a hiss. Suddenly, a large figure towered over the boy. Sam shrank against the wall, eyes wide. The Boogeyman grabbed George's wrist and pulled him off the bed. Without a word, it put one of its hands against George's throat. George went limp and the creature disappeared._**

"Sam," Jessica said sympathetically. No wonder he had been so tense.

"I---I told Mom and Dad what I had seen, but by the time they figured out its m.o., the thing had already disappeared. There was never another case until now," Sam stated. "Mom was disappointed and Dad was ticked. Not that I blame them. I knew what was out there in the dark and when push came to shove, I totally choked. Ended up getting somebody killed," he continued. _I was weak. I'm surprised they didn't tear me a new one_, he thought to himself.

"You were six," Dean reminded his brother. _I can't believe he's been beating himself up about this all this time_, he silently thought.

"Don't. Just don't," Sam said. "I messed up, and things were never the same again." He blew out a shaky breath. "I---I really can't blame them for exiling me to Stanford," he said.

"That's bull!" Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Sending you to Stanford had **nothing** to do with what happened!" he shouted.

"Oh, no? They practically shoved me out of the house!" Sam yelled, standing up.

"Because you were getting reckless! You were **completely** obsessed with finding the thing that killed Casey! With getting revenge!" Dean cried.

"Of course I want revenge! It killed my twin! Your brother!" Sam shouted.

"Stop this! Both of you! There's no time!" Jessica interjected. "We have to stop the Boogeyman from killing anymore kids," she reminded them. "Oh, I'm still not used to saying things like that," she said to herself. The brothers each took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to snap at you," the younger boy apologized.

"It's all right," his older brother stated. "Let's just---let's just see if we can figure out where it's gonna strike next," he suggested.

"But how is he pickin' 'em? I mean, different kids, different backgrounds---it's totally obscure," Sam said.

"That's where the leg work comes in," Dean declared. With that, the trio once more headed out.


	6. Chapter Five: Final Face Off

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yep.

Windyfontaine: I'm glad you like it. Thanks. Hope this is longer. You too.

Rockchick900: Thanks.

Robbie the Phoenix: Glad you liked it. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own the plot. Oh, I know I didn't say it in the last chapter, but while they're searching, they **are** armed.

Minutes later, Sam sighed as they stopped in front of a house.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this. We're starting to look like morbid freaks," Sam muttered.

"You're not wrong there," Dean agreed in the same tone. True, he wasn't quite as touchy-feely as his brother, but he certainly wasn't heartless.

"I'll tell you one thing: this thing is goin' down. I want it dead," Sam harshly murmured.

"We'll get it, Sammy," Jess comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly at her touch. He didn't know how or why, but her touch always made him calm. Dean saw the gesture between the two and felt a certain pang of longing. He wished he could have something like that. Then, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. They had a job to do.

"You think the Boogeyman will come back to the Jamesons?" Jessica asked.

"Doubtful. Once it's confronted, it searches for a new feeding ground," Sam responded. "Pretty much a coward that way," he added.

"So, where do we look?" Jessica wondered. Sam shrugged.

"My guess would be the house next door," he stated.

"This goes against all my hunter instincts and everything Mom and Dad taught us, but I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way," Dean declared.

"Dean?" Sam asked, turning to his brother. Was he serious? They never split up unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes, Sammy," Dean confirmed.

"All right. You go left and Jess and I will go right," Sam stated. They went their separate ways.

"Hey!" Sam turned. "You be careful, little brother."

"Always am, big brother." With that, they went on their way. Sam and Jessica walked past the houses, listening for any sounds of disturbances.

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm scared," Jess admitted.

"Oh, I don't blame you, Jess. The Boogeyman's really nasty," Sam responded. Just then, they heard sounds of a struggle.

"Over there!" The two ran towards the commotion. There came a scream and Sam kicked down the door and he and Jess hurried towards the sound. As they ran, Jess turned on her cell phone and then dialed Dean's number.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We found it," she told him and then gave him the address.

"Be right there," Dean stated. They hung up. When the two got to the room, a little girl was struggling with something. Without even a second thought, Sam took his gun from the back of his pants and fired. The Boogeyman hissed and turned. Seeing Sam, it lunged towards the hunter, knocking his gun to the ground.

"SAM!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jess, get her out of here!" Sam cried as he struggled underneath the creature. Jessica ran towards the girl, took her into her arms, and ran off. Sam tried to get the upper hand, but was pinned to the ground. It placed of its hand on the hunter's throat. Sam's eyes widened as he felt his trachea collapsing. _Oh, man. This must've been how he killed George_, he realized. He continued to fight. He wasn't just gonna let this thing kill him.

"D---D---" he tried to say. Then everything began to go black. From far away, he heard a gunshot. He gasped as the air came rushing back. He crawled to his knees. Raising his head slowly, he saw his brother and girlfriend fighting the Boogeyman. His hand reached until he felt the semi-cool of his gun underneath his fingers. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar strangled gasp.

"JESS!" Adrenaline raced through his veins and he lunged towards the creature, yanking it away from his girlfriend. He lined it up so that they were level, aimed, and fired. It gurgled and Sam put his hands around its neck and twisted. Then, he turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"I'm all right. A little shaken, but---" Jessica's voice trailed off.

"Hey. Gettin' ruthless ain'tcha, kiddo?" Dean asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Let's get it out of here and do a salt and torch," Sam answered. The trio grabbed the thing and dragged it out. Once they had found a secluded area, they poured salt and alcohol on it.

"What's the point of this?" Jessica wondered.

"It makes sure the creature doesn't come back," Sam explained as he lit a match and dropped it onto the body. Then, they took off.


	7. Chapter Six: Celebration

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yeah, that happens a lot, huh? Guess in a way, he **was** strangled. Glad you like it. Of course, you guys need to know what's happening next. Actually, until you mentioned it, I had never read it. It must've been a different Ghostwriter. I'm not. Only **you** could come up with something so thrilling, it's like reading a well-known and favorite book. You too.

Robbie the Phoenix: Glad you like it. Sad but true. I guess he was in a way. Hope this is soon enough.

Charmedsupernaturalfan: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Sam, Jessica, and Dean sat a small table in a bar with drinks in their hands and a bottle on the table.

"Here's to a job well done," Dean said, raising a glass.

"Here, here," Sam agreed as he and Jess clinked their glasses with Dean's.

"I can**not** believe what we're celebrating," Jessica stated after taking a drink.

"Don't worry, Jess. You'll get used to it after a while," Sam assured, refilling their glasses.

"Okay, okay. I've got one," Jessica announced. The brothers looked at her expectantly. "Here's to Sam actually grabbing the freak and destroying it…even if it **was** a little ruthless," she continued.

"I'll drink to that," Dean agreed. They took another drink.

"You know, maybe we should stop. We **are** heading out in a bit," Jessica reminded them.

"I think she's right, Dean," Sam agreed. Dean muttered something unintelligible. However, he pulled out some cash, as did the others.

"What are---" Jess looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, Winchester rules: all celebrate, all pay," Dean told her.

"Is that for real?" Jessica asked.

"Yep," Sam confirmed. "Mom came up with it after Dean refused to pay two weeks in a row," he continued.

"Jerk," Dean said, glaring.

"Creep," Sam tossed back.

"Now, now, kids. Be nice to each other or we won't stop for any ice cream," Jessica said. Dean and Sam turned to look at her and then burst out laughing.

"Okay, yeah. I guess that was a little childish," Dean chuckled. They left their money on the table and left. Jessica clung to Sam as they walked through the parking lot. She kissed him and he reciprocated the action. Dean shook his head and laughed. He was suddenly glad that they hadn't drank that much.

"Hey Dean, where we off to next?" Sam called, when he had come up for air.

"No clue, little brother," Dean responded.

"So, why don't we just drive around until we find something?" Jessica suggested in between kisses.

"That's not really the best way to find a hunt," Dean disagreed as they approached their vehicles, which were side-by-side. Sam gently pushed Jessica against the Impala so that she was lying against it as they kissed.

"Hey! Christen your own ride!" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide. He didn't mind his little brother getting laid. In fact, he was all for it. Just not in or on his car. Jessica made a noise of dissent and Sam immediately stopped, moving back so that she could stand up straight.

"I'm thinking we've had a little too much to drink," Jessica stated.

"Looks like," Sam agreed. They chuckled, and the younger Winchester stroked his girlfriend's hair. "Sorry, Dean," he apologized.

"Just don't do it again," was the response.

"And there ladies and gentlemen is Dean's way of accepting an apology," Sam stated. Jessica laughed.

"All right, all right. Let's go," Dean grumbled, getting into the Impala. Sam went to the glove box of his motorcycle, opened it, and grabbed their helmets, handing Jessica's to her. After strapping on their helmets, they mounted the bike. The Impala's engine revved and the bike soon followed suit. Then, the machines took off. Hearing the two engines roar, the bartender looked out the window.

"Interesting trio," he commented to himself. "Strange…but interesting."

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Trackers_: Dean gets a call from an old friend of their parents asking for help in vanquishing a malicious spirit. Are they close to finding the elder Winchesters? Find out next time on: _Trackers_.


End file.
